Look at What Well Meant Did
by Gip
Summary: Coming to age story of the two roommates finally starting to get along. I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet, but possibly Gelphie story. Summary in progress
1. I N G

There was something about this green girl that she just couldn't shake. Intensity, maybe, something Galinda lacked…Something about how she's passionate about everything, but cares about nothing. She'd watch this green being in awe- in mockery- in envy even.

She sat at her small make up desk and looked in her primping mirror, but not at herself. She watched her, the green one, her pointy body hunched around a book, her glasses sliding down her pointy nose, her thick hair hanging in her face almost in an attempt to hide her pigment. Galinda turned around on her bench chewing her lip for a few moments before speaking. "Elpha-"

"Reading," Elphaba interrupted causing Galinda to click her tongue.

"I was-"

"Reading- I can see how you'd be confused- but if you add an 'I n g' to a word it means 'in the act of'- therefore I am in the act of looking at these words, there aren't any pictures in here." Elphaba said not looking up, but sliding the glasses back up her nose with her pointer finger.

"You know Elphaba, we are roommates," Galinda offered the green girl.

"You are very perceptive."

"We should at least talk- or something. We are stuck together for the whole year I mean," Galinda said, ignoring her last comment.

"Aw," Elphaba looked up from her book for the first time with a devilish smirk that almost looked like a snarl. "Is this were we hug and I let you paint my toe nails?" She asked causing the blonde to scowl at her.

"Okay- fine- point taken. We'll just sit here all year and try to pretend that the other one doesn't exist." She said giving up turning back to her mirror. "That won't be too hard- you barely exist at this school anyways,"

"Oh stick your wand up your-"

"MISS ELPHABA!" she gasped earning a small snort of enjoyment from her roommate as she went back to her book.

After a few long minutes of brushing her perfect blonde hair Galinda turned back to Elphaba. "What are you in the act of reading anyways?"

"Words,"

"You're IMPOSSIBLE!"

"You're annoying,"

"You're… you're a bully!"

"Oh Blondie- don't hurt yourself with all those big words. I should congratulate you though on your effort to hurt my feelings. Congrats," Elphaba chuckled clapping her hands gently in a prissy manner then rolled her eyes picking her book back up.

"I'll have you know, I know lots of big words… Malicious, Exasperating, Wretched-" Galinda started counting out on her fingers but was interrupted by her rather annoying roommate.  
"Fornication?"

"MISS ELPHABA!" Galinda gasped her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"If I'm so offending why do you talk to me?" Elphaba shot towards her roommate quickly.

This ended the conversation for the night.


	2. No Shame in a Dream

That question burned into Galinda's thoughts making it impossible for her to sleep that night. Why did she talk to her? Every time she talked to Elphaba she was offended, even just being in the same room as her was offensive. For every way Galinda was good, Elphaba lacked. For every smile, Elphaba countered with a sneer. They were nothing alike. They had no shared interests, so why did Galinda try? Elphaba surely didn't.

She sighed and rolled on her side looking over at the sleeping lump that was her roommate. She could barely see the green tint of her skin in the pale moon light and for once… Elphaba looked, almost beautiful. She was still pointy, and annoying just to look at but Galinda found herself staring… no- marveling. Elphaba's dark features and the soft moon light made for a striking combination and for once, Galinda wished she could be striking.

No, Galinda would never be striking, she was bubbly, cute… pleasant and popular. Striking was too harsh for Galinda and there was nothing harsh about her. She shook herself of her staring when Elphaba let out a groan. Galinda's eyes went back to Elphaba's… but they were still closed and she let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't caught staring.

When she let out what sounded like a whimper Galinda sat up. She did this most nights, but this was the first time Galinda paid attention to it. Something about that whimper made her uneasy. "The poor dear," She thought "She's dreaming."

Elphaba curled up into a small ball as she dreamt, her forehead wrinkling in some unknown pain but remained still. Galinda sighed and laid back down trying to fall asleep, she shouldn't meddle…Elphaba wouldn't like that.

It wasn't until Elphaba let out a cried "NO!" that Galinda was out of her bed. "Miss Elphaba…" She said shaking her gently her voice a hushed whisper.

"NO! PLEASE!" Elphaba cried as she recoiled from Galinda's touch like it burned her.

"Elphaba! Elphie! Please it's me!"

Elphaba sat up quickly. "No, don't touch me!" She cried moving away from Galinda's hands.

"Elphie… calm down it's me, it's Galinda." She sighed when Elphaba let out a soft whimper her hands going to her face. "Oh Elphie…" She said softly and pulled her into a gentle hug. "It was just a dream, no one is here but us… it was just a dream," She said rubbing the green girls back gently. Galinda was surprised when Elphaba didn't pull away but grasped hold of her nightgown and seemed to hold her there, shaking in her embrace. What could have been so horrible that it could even scare Elphaba?

Galinda ran her hand down her hair, smoothing it, letting her relax. Galinda wasn't surprised that Elphaba didn't cry, she never cried and seemed to look down at those who did. "There, there," Galinda said softly. "I won't let anything happen to you," she said softly not sure where the words came from, but it felt natural to say to her roommate.

Elphaba pulled back from her but was too ashamed to meet Galinda's gaze. "It is alright Elphie… no shame in a dream," she said softly. "Now just go back to sleep… no ones here to hurt you, you are perfectly safe." Galinda smiled running her hand down her hair one more time stopping her hand on the back of her neck.

Elphaba slowly looked up at her but made no move to lie back down. There was something in her eyes that made Galinda take a deep breath, something almost asking of her. "Do you want me to lie with you until you fall asleep?"

Elphaba nodded slowly and laid down moving over for her. Galinda laid down and grasped hold of both of Elphaba's hands. "There…" She said bending her elbows so their hands were between them.

After a silent conversation between the two girls, Galinda spoke, "I won't tell anyone,"


End file.
